There is a need for computer systems that are powerful, mobile, and wirelessly connected to the internet. For example, it can be costly to purchase and maintain a laptop computer, and a PDA for pocket-portable information access, and a cellular phone. The combined size and weight of such devices also presents a burden to many business travelers, students, and other individuals who work with digital information and need to stay connected. It can also be burdensome to learn to use many different interfaces. An internet-capable PDA or PDA/phone presents one solution, but it typically frustrates internet use due to small screen size and slow keyboard typing.
A new development in portable computing, the ultra-mobile PC (“UMPC”), provides a solution having power similar to that of a notebook computer, but portability more like that of a PDA. The UMPC screen is typically larger than a PDA screen, measuring around 4-7 inches diagonally. The UMPC is therefore portable in a smaller bag than a notebook computer, or in a large jacket pocket, but not typically in a pants pocket like a PDA or cellular phone. Typical UMPC designs may or may not include a built-in wireless network transceiver. Or, if they do, the UMPC battery life is not sufficient to use the device for the user's mobile phone.
Another need in the portable computer market is the need to store similar data (such as an address book) in several mobile computing devices often requires multiple entries and wasted time. Further, the need to access working files across portable devices and desktop PCs or storage area networks often creates extra tasks for information workers, for example copying files onto portable data drives or logging in to secure networks to remotely access files.
What is needed, therefore, are devices that provide computing power, wireless connectivity, and comparatively large screen size. What is also needed are devices that synchronize a users digital data among various work environments for easy portable access.